La Reine des Légendes
by Yuko Akaba
Summary: Quand nos 5 légendes favorites débarquent à Arendelle pour régler son compte à Elsa, ça donne quoi ? Résumé pourri, écrit à la noix, viendez lire les potos.


_Me voila de retour... pour jouer un mauvais tour ! Muahaha_

 _Non je plaisante évidemment. Je reviens juste d'entre les morts pour vous poster cette première partie d'un OS qui s'est transformé en two-shots sans que je m'en rende compte..._

 _Donc petit cross-over à la noix entre La Reine des Neiges et Les 5 légendes parce que je déteste qu'on mette Elsa et Jack ensemble... Il n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, ils n'ont pas été créé par les même gens et Dreamworks c'est mieux que Disney... Vouala !_

 _La deuxième partie est encore en écriture mais elle devrait pas trop tarder._

 _Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a, désolée pour l'utilisation abusive de virgules, désolée pour la structure un peu chelou du texte mais c'est comme ça que j'aime écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews et si vous vous sentez motivé pour corriger cet écrit: Feel Free !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Yuko_

* * *

\- Arrêtez-les bon sang ! Ils vont tout détruire !

\- Calmos le bûcheron. Mieux vaut qu'ils fassent ça ici plutôt que chez moi... Ou pire, chez Nord !

\- Oui Kristoff, laisse-les faire !

\- Mais... Et le château ?

\- Elsa reconstruira les parties manquantes grâce à sa magie !

Kristoff se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il n'en revenait pas du détachement et de la bonne humeur inébranlable d'Anna.

Il comptait la demander en mariage le jour même mais un _léger_ incident avait tout chamboulé. Il avait pourtant tout prévu pour que le moment soit mémorable. Olaf avait attiré Sven loin dans le château de la reine grâce à son nez-carotte, Elsa accomplissait son devoir de souveraine dans son coin et le blond avait emmené sa fiancée hyperactive faire un tour de traîneau dans la forêt non loin d'Arendelle.

Le cadre pour une demande en mariage semblait alors parfait, au milieu des sapins couverts de neige. Kristoff s'était agenouillé, faisant mine de refaire son lacet afin de sortir discrètement la bague qu'il avait soigneusement cachée au fond de sa poche lorsque le _léger_ incident s'était produit.

Un grand éclat de lumière était apparu, aveuglant les deux amoureux, puis une énorme déflagration les avait projetés contre des troncs d'arbres, étourdissant violemment Kristoff et assommant proprement Anna.

Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, le tailleur de glace eu le bon sens de se réfugier et d'abriter Anna derrière le traîneau qui avait été renversé par l'explosion. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé, Kristoff porta son attention sur l'endroit où l'éclair lumineux avait fait son apparition et y trouva le groupe le plus étrange qui soit.

En effet, là où trois secondes auparavant ne se trouvait rien à part de la neige, se tenait maintenant cinq personnes pour le moins atypiques. Kristoff pouvait voir par-dessus le traîneau un lapin bipède à l'allure peu avenante, un grand homme habillé de rouge avec une barbe, un petit homme complètement doré au-dessus de la tête duquel défilaient plusieurs symboles, une femme toute vêtue de plumes vertes et violettes avec des ailes translucides et au sourire jovial ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage adolescent, tenant un solide bâton.

Tout ce petit monde se tenait debout dans la forêt comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Nord,on a atterri trop loin ! s' écria le lapin

\- Haha, ria l'homme en rouge, je pas avoir fais exprès. Je pas vouloir blesser quelqu'un au château.

La voix de ce dernier était grave et les sons roulaient dans sa bouche comme une boule de neige dévalant une pente.

\- C'est pas grave ! Au moins on peu en profiter pour visiter un peu les environs !

\- Fée, c'est pas le moment je crois.

\- Le civet de Pâques à raison, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux blancs, on doit trouver cette... reine ou je ne sais quoi et lui coller la raclée de sa vie !

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire à ma sœur ?!

Anna et Kristoff étaient restés derrière le traîneau le temps que la jeune fille reprenne ses esprits. Mais à la mention d'Elsa, la demoiselle (pas sien détresse que ça) avait bondit afin de s'occuper des nouveaux venus qui menaçaient sa sœur, et ce, malgré les signes de désapprobation venant de Kristoff.

Le lapin et le garçon au cheveux blancs s'étaient mis en garde, prêts à attaquer s'il le fallait mais Fée les en empêcha.

\- Bonjour ! Excusez-nous du dérangement et de l'attitude de mes amis. Les voyages spatio-temporels ça les rend un peu agressif. Je me présente : je suis la fée des dents mais appelle moi Fée et voici mes compagnons, Le père Noël alias Nord, le marchant de sable que l'on appelle Sable, le lapin de Pâques dit Jeannot et le petit dernier Jack Frost.(1)

\- Jack Frost ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Kristoff avait enfin daigné sortir de derrière son traîneau et s'avançait lentement vers le petit groupe. Anna, elle, était fascinée par les volutes et les dessins créés par Sable et avait complètement oublié la raison de son énervement.

\- Dans une région comme celle-ci, normal que mon nom ne soit pas inconnu. Je suis un esprit de l'hiver. C'est moi qui provoque neige, vent glacé, verglas et j'en passe...

\- Mais non ! C'est Elsa qui fait ça !

\- Qui ?

\- Elsa... Ma sœur ! Depuis toute petite elle a des pouvoirs magiques qui lui permettent de contrôler la glace... Elle a même construit un château avec !

\- Alors c'est à cause d'elle que la glaçon sur pattes nous casse les pieds depuis trois mois !

\- Toi pas être gentil avec Jack. Lui juste inquiet pour enfants !

-Mais quel rapport ?

Sable fit apparaître une série de dessins au-dessus de lui dont plusieurs représentant Jack entouré d'enfants.

-Merci Sable mais ça n'aide pas des masses.

Le petit bonhomme fit la moue.

\- Ce que Sable essaye de t'expliquer c'est que s'il existe une autre personne capable de faire les même prouesses que Jack alors les enfants risquent de se détourner de lui et il risque de redevenir invisible aux yeux de tous. N'est-ce pas Jack ?  
\- Toi être forte Fée !

Jack ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses mauvais souvenirs datant de l'époque où aucun enfant ne le voyait. Il frissonna en priant l'Homme de la Lune pour que cette époque soit à jamais révolue et il reprit pied dans la réalité.

\- Du coup si cette... Elsa est ta sœur, ça veut dire que tu peux nous conduire à elle ?  
\- Oui je pense que Kristoff peut le faire mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura assez de place sur notre traîneau...

\- Toi pas devoir t'inquiéter de ça. Je avoir grand traîneau aussi !

Et devant les yeux ébahis de Kristoff et Anna se dévoila l'énorme traîneau du Père Noël qu'aucun des deux humains n'avait vu car caché par la haute stature de Jeannot et de Nord. Kristoff en eu littéralement la bave à la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon Dieu, si Sven pouvait voir ça...

\- Si toi nous conduire, moi bien vouloir te laisser faire un tour de traîneau !

\- Anna, on y va. Tout de suite !

* * *

 _(1) : J'utilise les noms français même si je préfèrent ceux de la VO, à savoir : Toothiana, North, Bunnymud, Sandy et Jack reste Jack._

 _Me revoila pour finir de blablater. L'idée m'est venue pendant un partiel de Russe (bouh pas bien), j'ai écrit la majeure partie du two-shots dans un train sans climatisation (imaginez l'horreur...) et je vous la publie... du milieu de nulle part ! Littéralement... Je suis en pleine mer, direction l'étranger !_

 _Vous pouvez désormais vous vanter d'avoir lu un écrit... jeté à la mer !_

 _Ok je vais me noyer pour cette vanne bien pourrie.._


End file.
